HPC37
is the 37th episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 329th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''To prepare themselves to face Dune, the girls decide to face their past selves to gain their final power up as Pretty Cure. '' Summary The episode starts with the girls having fun at the greenhouse when suddenly a meteor falls from the sky. The girls go to the place of impact and find a strange Desertrian-like creature rising from the ground. It sees some flowers blooming and blasts power at it to turn them all into a field of desert. The girls transform to Pretty Cure and tried fighting against it but the monster turned more flowers into a desert. The Cures decide to use their Forte Wave attack and the attack successfully purified the monster but a strange object remained. Then a voice was heard from the object which turned out to be the voice of Dune, the Desert King. He shows the girls how he sent a strange seed to a green planet and it became a desert and he reveals that this is a Desert Seed that gives birth to a Desert Devil. He sends one to Earth too and explains that it will turn the Earth into a desert and wilt everyone's Heart Flowers. The girls couldn't let this happen and Dune says goodbye and the strange object disappears. The girls wonder what to do since they knew they weren't strong enough for this. Kaoruko comes along and tells them that there still is hope in which they have to pass the final test at the Pretty Cure Palace. The girls agree to do the test and travel to the palace. Potpourri inserts his seed in the round lock and the girls all go into separate universes. Blossom was in a field of cherry blossom petals, Marine was in a huge ocean with some poles, Sunshine was in a huge sunflower field while Moonlight was in a field full of purple flower petals. All of the fields had solar eclipses. Suddenly girls with similar hairstyles, black dresses and white lab coats appeared in each world. They reveal themselves to be the Cures' shadows, their past selves. The past Marine wants to be a famous model just like Momoka, the past Sunshine wants to surpass her love for stuffed animals and cute stuff in order to train and the past Moonlight grieves for the loss of Cologne. After fighting, the three girls all accept their past selves and their statues appear in the Pretty Cure Palace. However, Blossom is still having difficulties with her shadow, her shy and unchanging self. Major Events *A Desert Devil lands on Earth in anticipation of Dune's arrival on the planet. *The four HeartCatch Cures return to the Pretty Cure Palace to partake in a final test to gain the power to defeat the Desert Messenger's most powerful warriors. *Erika, Itsuki & Yuri complete the test, leaving Tsubomi's completion in doubt. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Cologne *Coupe Villains *Dune *Desert Devil *Sasorina *Kumojaki *Cobraja *Sabaku Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Mirage Pretty Cure Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes